coafandomcom-20200223-history
Dot Commands
'Dot Commands' The server has a variety of useful commands built into it. Any player can utilise these commands if they apply to their character. In order to use a command you simply put a period, or full stop, before the command you wish to use. 'PVP dot commands.' .hostile all This will set all player characters currently logged to hostile. A fast way to be sure everyone outside of your party is hostile when you anticipate PVP. Players will not recieve a server message telling them they have been set to hostile. .hostile none. This will set all player characters currently online to friendly. A quick way to be sure no one is set to hostile once PVP is over. .hostile CHARACTER NAME This will set a specific character currently logged in to hostile. Useful for targetting a single character for pvp. Players will not recieve a server message telling them they have been set to hostile. Example - .hostile Akdul Mephria would set the character Akdul Mephria to hostile. .pvp sparring This will set your PVP mode to sparring. In this mode, beaten characters will recieve no penalties for being taken to 0 hit-points. They will be able to stand up very quickly as well. Use this to spar so as not to force the defeated player to wait to get back up. Sparring is the only mode available until your character reaches level 4. .pvp beatdown This will set your PVP mode to beatdown. In this mode, beaten characters will recieve minor penalties for being taken to 0 hit-points. They will not have to wait long to get back up. Use this for warning beatings, where you do not intend to take anything from the defeated player. Sparring is the only mode available until your character reaches level 4. .pvp subdual This will set your PVP mode to subdual. In this mode. Beaten characters will recieve major penalties for being taken to 0 hit-points. They will be forced to wait a large period of time before being able to stand, repeated beating while subdued will take the character from 'winded', to 'blacked out'. Use this if theft if you intend to remove items from the defeated character, or to keep them out of the fight for large periods of time. Sparring is the only mode available until your character reaches level 4. .pvp full Thos will set your PVP mode to full damage. WARNING. In this mode you can kill other characters. Be sure to read the PVP guidelines before setting this mode. Beaten characters will be killed and sent to the Fugue plane upon reaching -10 hit-points. Use this in the extreme circumstance you intend to kill another players character. Sparring is the only mode available until your character reaches level 4. 'Ability dot commands.' .track This will activate the custom tracking ability for rangers. You will recieve a server message listing what you find out from your tracking attempt. Using this dot command will not break stealth. .poison This will attempt to apply poison to a weapon/ammunition. By default the attempt will be made on your primary weapon. Using other dot commands enable you to attempt to poison other weapons/ammunition. You must have the weapon/ammunition equipped. You must first target a poison in your inventory using your player mode switch. An animation lasting one round will occur when using this command. .poison left This will force future uses of .poison to attempt to apply poison to the secondary weapon. The weapon must be equipped. .poison arrow This will force future use of .poison to attempt to apply poison to arrows. The arrows must be equipped. .poison bolt This will force future use of .poison to attempt to apply poison to bolts. The bolts must be equipped. .poison bullet This will force future use of .poison to attempt to apply poison to bullets. The bullets must be equipped. .recall This will instantly return all companions to your characters side. This will only work outside of combat. Use this if your companion(s) get stuck behind a door/wall/placeable. This includes summoned creatures, animal companions, and familiars. .compansum This will attempt to summon a custom companion, such as ranger and druid animal companions. This will also sene your companion away. Once sent away, any wounds will be retained, but any beneficial spells will be stripped upon re-summoning the companion. .compantame This will attempt to tame the nearest animal to use as your animal companion. Animal empathy, along with ranger/druid levels will be used to determine if taming succeeds. Having already pacified the creature using animal empathy will add a bonus to this attempt, but is not neccassary, meaning you can tame creatures you are not normally able to pacify, such as certain vermin. Not all creatures are available to be tamed. Explore and attempt to find out which. .companname This will change your current special companions name. The new name will be applied the next time you summon your companion. .compandesc This will set your current special companions description. The new description will be applied the next time you summon your companion. .escape Use this command to make an escape attemp while tied up by another character. Checks will be rolled based on various abilities to determine your failure or success. You may only make one attempt within a certain time period. If the player transporting you enters combat during this time however, you will be able to make another attempt immediately. It will also be easier to escape under these conditions. .ws '' To select your wildshape. Selecting an invalid option in this manner will result in becoming a brown bear. See wildshape for a list of possible options. 'Utility dot commands. '''.publickey This command will send you a private server message containing your public CDkey. .password TEXT and .auth TEXT This new routine is more of a tool to extend your security. Its a PC password system. Once upon the life of a character you will be asked (its not mandatory) to set a password to your character by using a chat command. And once done your password will be saved. It cannot be changed, it cannot be deleted, it cannot be manipulated at all (unless you ask a DM). If you find yourself having problems because you swapped your CDKey, or changed the IPAddress of your computer, or anything that will "freeze" your character and tell you to look for a DM, you will be able to use .auth TEXT to validate your password and unlock the character. .wandcharges # This will force future wand crafting to produce a wand with less charges than normal. The amount of charges will be the number you specify in place of #. Example - .wandcharges 5 will set future wands to be crafted with 5 charges. The gold price is reduced by using this method, but the XP cost remains the same as if you crafted a full 25 charge wand. Usefull when you wish to have a certain spell to hand, but cant afford/dont need a full 25 charge wand. .sending MESSAGE This is used to prepare a message for use with the sending system. Example - .sending Help! Undead are attacking the east gate! Will prepare that message for sending. .send This sends the message previously created using .sending. You must have 20 gold in your inventory, and be Within ten metres of a sender NPC. .history This will display the last five sendings made, even if they were made before you logged in. .roll This can be used to roll dice, ability, or skill checks. Valid dicetypes are: d2 d3 d4 d6 d8 d10 d12 d20 d100. Valid ability rolls are: str dex con wis int cha. Valid skills are: .roll appraise .roll bluff .roll concentration .roll disabletrap .roll discipline .roll heal .roll hide .roll intimidate .roll listen .roll lore .roll movesilently .roll openlock .roll parry .roll perform .roll persuade .roll pickpocket .roll ride .roll search .roll settrap .roll spellcraft .roll spot .roll taunt .roll tumble .roll umd .dm This will set all skill check rolls to be visible to DMs only. .private This will set all skill check rolls to be visible to you and DMs. .local This will set all skill check rolls to be visible to everyone, via chat. .emon This will stop your character performing forces animation emotes when emoting using asterisks (*) .emoy This will reset your character to the default of forcing animation emotes when emoting using asterisks (*) 'Aesthetics commands.' .setbio NEWBIO This will replace your description. Example - .setbio This man has dark shady eyes and a crooked grin. .addbio TEXT TO ADD This will add extra text to the end of your current description. Example - .addbio his left ear is much smaller than his right. .resbio This will reset your description to the text you typed in during character creation. .hood on If your character race has a head model with a hood, this will change your characters head model to the hooded version. .hood off This will reset your characters head model to the one selected at character creation. .backpack on This adds a backpack model to your character. Does not work with cloaks. .backpack off This removes the backpack model from your character. .bedroll on This adds a backpack and bedroll model to your character. Does not work with cloaks. .bedroll off This removes the backpack and bedroll model from your character. .greatsword on This adds a greatsword model to your characters back. Does not work with cloaks. .greatsword off This removes the greatsword model from your characters back. .scabbard on This adds one of three scabard models to your characters back. Does not work with cloaks. .scabbard off Removes the scabbard model from your characters back. .scabbarda on This adds one of three scabard models to your characters back. Does not work with cloaks. .scabbarda off Removes the scabbard model from your characters back. .scabbardb on This adds one of three scabard models to your characters back. Does not work with cloaks. .scabbardb off Removes the scabbard model from your characters back. .quiver on This adds a quiver model to your characters back. Does not work with cloaks. .quiver off This removes the quiver model from your characters back. 'Loot commands.' Given the long issues with death bags, loosing inventory slots and the dreaded "Bag Bug", Abby has put in place a new system that will mean that you keep your loot on your visit to the fugue. dot commands are then available for thugs, thieves and party members to rifle through your loot for goodies. This is still a work in progress, and there are likely to be changes made to reflect comment by people as it is in use. For use by the player .loot on - switches system on (the default setting) .loot off - switches system off To prevent greifing, at present, looting and steeling is restricted to PCs above level 4. For use by thugs and thieves .loot - lists the lootable stuff on a player corpse. Corpse must be nearby for this to work. .loot ## - loots item number ## from that corpse. Items dropped in the fugue to avoid looting register as cheating. .loot gold - loots a certain amount of gold from that corpse. Items dropped in the fugue to avoid looting register as cheating. .steal - lists the lootable stuff on a player corpse. .steal ## - loots item number ## from that corpse. Uses PP skill check. This is done without anouncing to the world that you're stealing, unless you drop a clanger and fail the PP roll badly. For use by those in party .resupply gold - takes enough gold from a player to aid resurection. Must be near a Priest to do this. - Currently Bugged .resupply - takes potions and wands from a player for resupply mid battle. Category:1.5 Loot commands